gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Heckler
The MP5, designed by Heckler & Koch, is a lightweight, air cooled, select-fire, delayed blowback submachine gun. It is in use with multiple law enforcement agencies and militaries worldwide. History The MP5 was first conceived in 1964 as the MP54 (A.K.A. HK54). The prototype was first released in 1965. It was adopted by the Deutsche Polizei (German police) as the MP5, where many original examples still serve today. Since late 2017, the Brandenburg police have begun to replace it with the MP7A1, with several other federal states following since.https://www.svz.de/regionales/brandenburg/einer-kalaschnikow-paroli-bieten-id18051921.html Design details The MP5 is a scaled down version of the G3 rifle, chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum. It retains the basic principles of the G3 action, and fires from a closed bolt. All MP5 SMGs are fitted with fire control groups capable of several modes of fire. There are two main variants - three-positional, which has safe, semi-automatic and full auto positions, and four-positional, which has safe, semi-automatic, burst and full auto positions. Burst mode fires two or three rounds at a single trigger pull (2 or 3 - depends on the exact model). The MP5 can be fitted with fixed (MP5A2; MP5SD2) or collapsible (MP5A3; MP5SD3) stocks. The MP5 features a cold hammer forged, 9-inch free-floated barrel, with a 1:10 twist rate. It is pressed and pinned into the receiver. Variants The standard MP5 uses 9x19mm Parabellum ammunition, but there are specialized variants chambered in more powerful .40 S&W and 10mm Auto. These variants can be spotted by different, straight magazines. There are 30 round and 15 round proprietary magazines for each type of ammunition. There are also variants of the MP5 that use an integrated suppressor, designated as "MP5SD". "SD" is an abbreviation of the German word "Schalldämpfer" (literally, "sound dampener" (suppressor)). It has an integral suppressor and a vented barrel, which allows normal ammunition to be fired at subsonic speeds due to less gas pushing the projectile out of the barrel. Standard variants of the MP5 can be outfitted with suppressors as well. On offer were various models, mostly based on stock style and trigger group, "SEF" being semi automatic and full automatic, and "0-1-3-D" being semi, burst fire and full. Burst fire comes in either 2 or 3 round bursts, so any MP5 with a burst option can use the 2 round burst. The MP5K only comes in 9x19mm, and is the compact variant of the MP5. MP5K K=Kurz (Short in German), 1976. 4.6in barrel, no buttstock, 13 inches (325 millimeters) total. Cyclic rate of 900 rounds per minute, compatible with MP5 accessories. Will fit inside briefcase designed for concealed carry, from which it can likewise fire due to trigger on the case's handle. MP5 variants * HK54: The original model Maschinenpistole 5, 1960s. No buttstock (endplate/receiver cap in place of buttstock), "Navy"/"SEF" trigger group. 5 denotes classification (Submachine gun) and 4 denotes caliber (9x19 Luger/Parabellum). * MP5A1: HK54 slightly modified with collapsing buttstock. * MP5A2: Fixed buttstock, "SEF" trigger group (Semi, Full Auto). * MP5SFA2: Fixed buttstock, single-fire (SF) trigger group. Can accept full-auto MP5 trigger packs. * MP5A3: Retractable buttstock,"SEF" trigger group. * MP5SFA3: Retractable buttstock, single-fire (SF) trigger group. Can accept full-auto MP5 trigger packs. * MP5A4: Fixed buttstock, 0-1-3-D trigger group (Semi, Burst, Full Auto). * MP5A5: Retractable buttstock, 0-1-3-D trigger group. * MP5-N: Model developed specifically for the U.S. Navy. Ambidextrous "Navy" trigger group, 3-lug/threaded barrel for attaching a sound suppressor; retractable stock. * MP5F: Model developed specifically for the French military. Rubber-padded retractable stock, ambidextrous sling loops/bolts and internal modifications to handle high-pressure ammunition. * MP5 MLI: Mid Life Improvement variant of the MP5A3 introduced in 2013. Rubber padded retractable-stock from the MP5F, RAL8000 color scheme, and proprietary HKey forend for mounting picatinny rails. * MP5SD1: No buttstock (endplate/receiver cap in place of buttstock), "SEF" trigger group, integrated suppressor (Schalldämpfer). * MP5SD2: Fixed buttstock, "SEF" trigger group, integrated suppressor. * MP5SD3: Retractable buttstock, "SEF" trigger group, integrated suppressor. * MP5SD4: No buttstock (endplate/receiver cap in place of buttstock), 0-1-3-D trigger group, integrated suppressor. * MP5SD5: Fixed buttstock, 0-1-3-D trigger group, integrated suppressor. * MP5SD6: Retractable buttstock, 0-1-3-D trigger group, integrated suppressor. * MP5SD-N1: Retractable buttstock, "Navy" trigger group, KAC stainless steel suppressor. * MP5SD-N2: Fixed buttstock, "Navy" trigger group, KAC stainless steel suppressor. * MP5/10: Chambered in 10mm Auto, available in various stock/trigger group configurations. It was produced from 1992 to 2000. * MP5/40: Chambered in .40 S&W, available in various stock/trigger group configurations. It was produced from 1992 to 2000. * HK94: American import model of the MP5 with a 16 in barrel and special safe/semi-automatic trigger group, designed for civilian use. It was made from 1983 to 1989, in three different configurations. Often a stand in for real MP5s in movies, identified by lack of paddle style magazine release. * SP5: Semi-automatic only version for civilian use introduced in 2019. * POF5/PK1: Pakistan Licensed version of the MP5 made for export. Semi automatic and chambered in 9mm. This weapon is manufacture by Pakistan Ordinance Factory * HSG5: Licensed copy of MP5 submachine gun. Semi-automatic. Manufactured by Luxembourgian firearms company LuxDefTec. * HSG5A2: Fixed buttstock model. * HSG5A3: Collapsible buttstock model. MP5K variants * MP5KA1: Smooth upper surface, small iron sights; "SEF" trigger group. * MP5KA4: MP5K with 0-1-3-D trigger group. * MP5KA5: MP5KA1 with 0-1-3-D trigger group. * MP5K-N: MP5K with "Navy" trigger group and 3-lug/threaded barrel for mounting suppressors or muzzle devices. **'MP5K-PDW': Personal Defense Weapon; an MP5K-N with added folding stock and 3-lug/threaded barrel for mounting of suppressors; "Navy" or 0-1-3-D trigger group. Introduced in 1991. * SP89: Sport Pistole M1989. Semi-automatic MP5K for civilian use. Modified foregrip into a traditional handguard. 1989-1994. Often used in place of real MP5K in movies. * SP5K: Improved version of the SP89; semi-automatic, introduced 2016. Manufacturers China Manufactured by Norinco as the NR-08 (a clone of the MP5A4) and NR-08A (a clone of the MP5A5) and CS/LS3. France Manufactured under license by MAS as the MP5F. Greece Manufactured under license by EAS (Ellinika Amyntika Systimata: "Hellenic Defence Systems"). Iran Manufactured under license by DIO as the Tondar (MP5A3) and Tondar Light (MP5K). Mexico Manufactured under license by SEDENA. Pakistan Manufactured under license by Pakistan Ordnance Factories as the MP5P and also POF-5. Saudi Arabia Manufactured under license by Al Kharj Arsenal, Military Industries Corporation. Sudan Manufactured by Military Industry Corporation as the Tihraga (MP5A3), a clone of the Iranian Tondar. Switzerland Manufactured under license by Brügger & Thomet. Turkey Manufactured by MKEK. Their trigger groups are marked: E (Safe), T (Semi-Auto) and S (Full Auto) instead of SEF. United Kingdom Manufactured under license by Royal Small Arms Factory – Enfield. Gallery H&KMP5A2.PNG|MP5A2 H&KMP5A3.PNG|MP5A3 H&KMP5N.PNG|The U.S. Navy variant of the MP5 H&KMP5SD3.PNG|MP5SD3 10_Auto-4.jpg|MP5 10mm Variant HKSMG1Mag.jpg|Transverse magazine SMG1 HKSMG1MAGschematic.jpg|SMG1 schematic MP5.jpg|MP5 MLI with accessories Trivia *The weapon gained immense publicity and an archetype of the "good guy's anti-terrorist gun" during the 1980 Iranian Embassy Siege in London, England, seen in the hands of the Special Air Service operators as they breached the building. *On Heckler & Koch's website, the MP5 MLI is included in the MP5A3 section, leading to the conclusion that it is an A3 model. However, based on the configuration of the trigger pack, being a 0-1-3-D group, it should be classified as an A5. The MLI being an outlier from the original designation scheme may be the reason it is an exception, but it is functionally an MP5A5 that borrows exterior features from the MP5F. References *Modern Warfare, Published by Mark Dartford, Marshall Cavendish (London) 1985 *Modern Firearms - Heckler und Koch MP5 (Germany) Category:Submachine guns Category:Delayed blowback firearms